Living in the past
by adamstoker
Summary: Monroe's self control is slipping and when his ultimate temptation turns up he slips back into the old Monroe his past begins to repeat itself and his Blutbad instincts lead him down the rabbit hole
1. Angelina

The house was quiet the only sound being the faint ticking of the clocks decorating the walls thats the way Monroe prefered it, the quiet made it easier to work easier to concentrate on the intricate gears of whatever watch he was repairing. Of course it was an added bonus that the quiet made it harder for anyone to sneak up on him but that was not much of a problem now days. It was a different matter only a couple of years ago before he had gotten control of himself an attack was always a possibility and to be honest Monroe couldn't blame his old enemies.

Back in the old days he and Angelina had given a lot of people a lot of reasons to want them dead. the stealing, the fights and a few more bloody encounters would enrage anyone.

Monroe put down the watch he had been fiddling with, there was no way it could be fixed the careless owner had spilled what looked like a combination of condiments oils and other disgusting food greases. Monroes stomach growled loudly the greases in the watch had been driving him crazy his blutbad hungry for meat was a constant battle one which he had been struggling with lately. He got up from his chair grabbed a coat and left the house, he filled his lungs with fresh smell free air to help relieve the urge.

Lately it was getting harder to control the urges and it scared him not because of the urges themselves but at how little he cared to fight them, last week he had almost eaten a hotdog and meat hotdog he would have if Nick hadn't stopped him and pointed out that there orders had "accidentally" gotten switched. Even worse was that just yesterday he had been stalked a girl through the woods her red coat had practically begged him to begin the hunt, again Nick had stopped him a phone call about a new case had saved the girls life

Monroe knew he was on the edge, at risk of relapsing and the sound that was fast approaching told him that it was already too late to do anything about it. The familiar roar of a Harley Davidson was rang clearly in the night as the motorcycle came around the corner and came to a stop in front of the house. Monroe approached the rider letting a smile creep across his face "no i didn't expect you come around here again especially after what happened last time you decided to visit" he said as he watched the rider climb off the cycle and approach him hemet still on with the visor down. Monroes instincts told him to be cautious he was sure the rider was who he thought it was but there was always a little room for error. His eyes glowed red a definite signal to the rider to stop, it work the rider stop in its tracks and removed the helmet.

Relief flowed through Monroe as a cascade of red hair fell out of the helmet as the smirking face of Angelina Lasser was revealed. "Gezz Monroe i thought you were going to go for my throat for a second" she said chuckling as she pushed past Monroe and head into the house, he turned to watch her go his eyes drifted quickly downwards to her leather clad ass as it bounced up the steps and out of sight, Monroe rose his gaze to the sky where a full moon rested.

When Monroe re-entered the house he knew it was useless to resist it was too tempting the pull of the moon, the smells and of course Angelina and her red hair. She was always his weakness, an attack he could never repel. He found her in the kitchen rummaging through his fridge criticising the vegetation contents "how can you eat this stuff some of its so green it would turn a Bauerschwein's stomach" she mocked but Monroe didn't hear her, his instincts had taken over he was no long Monroe he was just a Blutbad.

With her head in the fridge Angelina didn't notice Monroe's woged determined eyes, she seductively swayed her hips to tease Monroe unaware that she was throwing petrol on the fire. Monroe fully woged and came up behind Angelina grabbing a fist full of her hair and pull her head back until his mouth was next to her ear. Angelina was too shocked to react ,Monroe hadn't acted this way for a long time, she had missed it the dominant Monroe. the Alpha Monroe.

"What do you want Angelina?" he asked his woged voice deep, Angelina press herself against him grinding her hips into his crotch "i missed you" she said "that night in the woods it left me.." she continued her eyes growing as red as Monroes "hungry".

Monroe growled loudly and spun Angelina around and slammed her into the fridge door giving her meer seconds to recover before he crashed his lips into hers, his tongue quickly invaded her mouth where it met her's where they reenacted a battle of passions they hadn't seen since that night. Still woged his fangs threatened to cut her tongue as the kiss grew in intensity, not wasting time Angelina shed her leather jacket and threw her arms around Monroes neck pulling him into a closer embrace.

Monroe gripped Angelina waist and lifted her off the ground and moved her away from the fridge and sat her down on the kitchens island Angelina grabbed his shirt and ripped it off his body Monroe quickly returned the favour using his claws to shred Angelina's grey tank top to pieces. Angelina quickly fumbled with her belt not wanting her leather trousers to met the same fate as her top but she wasn't quick enough for Monroe who grabbed and tore off the offensive garment.

Monroe took a step back, much to Angelina's surprise, and admired the sight of a near naked Angelina before him. Her body use better than Monroe remembered it was more toned and firm, a few scars were visible on her legs a stomach all of which he could place to a memory of a fight she had won or from one of their more passionate sessions.

Angelina began to feel insecure a feeling she had only felt a few times in her life and moved to cover herself, "don't" growled Monroe staring her dead in the eye. The lust in Monroe's voice gave Angelina her confidence back, she jumped off the island and dropped to her knees in front of him. She lightly kissed his flat stomach and worked her way down over his belly button stopping at the buckle of his belt which she gripped in her teeth. Using her mouth she pulled the belt through the loops and with a tug pull the pin out of the hole abandoning her mouth Angelina used her skillful hands the undo the trouser button and pull them to the ground.

As soon as Monroe's pants hit the floor his cock sprang forward, Angelina quickly gripped it in her hand it was bigger than she remembered slowly she began to pump making sure to look Monroe in the eye as the red in her eye's darkened to a more lust filled blood red.

Angelina slowly pumped Monroe, with each pump she inched his tip closer to her open mouth, Monroe's impatience grew he gripped a handful of her red hair and pushed her mouth over his member.

She eagerly took in as much as she could and guided by Monroes hand Angelina's head quickly bobbed up and down his cock. Monroe growled loudly in pleasure at the feeling of Angelina's mouth sliding up and down it had been too long since he had felt this, he had a few girlfriends after he abandoned his old ways but they were no where near Angelinas level of skill. Most were too prudish to try and the ones that did weren't worth his time none of them had this primal spark he shared with Angelina.

Monroe released his grip on Angelina's hair satisfied with the job was was doing but Angelina had a different idea in mind. She grabbed onto the part of the shaft not covered by her mouth and pumped now using both her mouth and her hands quickly increasing her speed. Monroe let out a ear splitting howl as he exploded from the stimulation filling Angelina's mouth.

Finally he woged back to normal panting loudly in the ecstasy of following urges that had long been denied, a loud gulping reopened Monroe's eyes, he looked down in time to see Angelina grip his semi erect member as she licked it clean. Angelina had closed her eyes as she ran her tongue over the tip ensuring she got every last drop, she had longed for that taste for a long time and wanted to savour the moment, this surprising change in Monroe could change back at any moment.

As she finished cleaning she sensed that Monroe was staring at her and the hardening of the cock in her hand told her he was ready to play again. Angelina began to pump again but Monroe grabbed a handful of her red hair and pulled her to her feet again he pushed her towards to island and examined her body. This time Angelina's Hornyness over powered any insecrites she had before as she ripped off her bra and let her soaked panties drop to the floor. "Can you smell it?" she asked jumping onto the island "can you smell how much i want you?" she continued spreading her legs wide enough for her dripping wet pussy to be seen and smelled by Monroe.

"I want you Monroe" she said running her hand through her hair "i want it to be like it was before" her hand left her hair a ran down your shoulder where she began to tease her nipple her red eyes had returned. The red was driving Monroe crazy. "You could be an Alpha Monroe but you live like this.. denying yourself... denying me" she continued, her hand left her breast and ventured down between her legs "its time to hunt Monroe the moons full and the hunger is strong i can feel it to".

Angelina pushed two of her fingers into her pussy shuddering at the feeling and the release it gave her, but she ached for more for Monroe. Angelina pull out her fingers, now that they were completely drenched in her own fluids, she got down from the island and walked over to Monroe pressing her body flat against his. She brought her coated fingers up to Monroes mouth and pushed them past his lips, she felt his tongue lick her fingers clean and saw his eyes change again to a lust filled blood red.

Angelina brought her lips to Monroe's ear "Chase me" she whispered as seductively as she could manage with her clouded mind, quickly Angelina rushed through the house and ran out of the house. Monroe

Counted to five in his head before running after her, it was only fair to give her a head start, running to the door he was just in time to see Angelina's slim naked form illuminated by the moonlight as she jumped over her motorcycle and rush into the woods.

Tree rushed past Monroe as he chased Angelina through the forest her scent was strong in his nose and had only gotten stronger as the chase progressed, it was like living through their history the smell of her heat, the feeling of the earth under foot.

He was quickly gaining on her her smell was growing stronger she knew he was close behind. It was always the way Angelina could run as fast as she physically could but Monroe would always catch her partly because he was stronger and faster but also because she never wanted to get away only to be chased and of course caught.

He was closing fast it was probably her imagination but she could almost feel his breath on the back on her neck. Monroe was just within reach tensing the muscles in his legs Monroe woged and leaped forward digging his claws into Angelina's hips bring them both crashing down to the ground. As soon as she was on the ground Angelina pressed her backwards grinding her arse into his hard member, growling loudly Monroe easily penetrated her slick fold. He instantly felt her grip him tightly, howling loudly they fully woged as Monroe thrusted into Angelina pushing deeper into her. Each thrust gave them waves of pleasure burning through their bodies each thrust chipped away at their human side leaving them wild animals mating in the moonlight.

Angelina shuddered as the pressure grew thrusting back into Monroe she knew it would not take long it never did. Monroe felt Angelina grip tighten as a crash came over Angelina, her orgasm reached it peak the burst of pleasure drained Angelina of her energy but Monroe was not finished. Not slowly down he grabbed ahold of her hips and continued to slam into her, Angelina let out cries of pleasure as the aftermath of her first orgasm began to grow into a second.

Suddenly Monroe flipped Angelina over so that they were face to face, lifting her face to his he continued to thrust into her hard. Kissing her he silenced her moans of pleasure, he could tell she was getting close again she had already begun to grip him tighter. Pulling away from the kiss he held her head and looked her dead in the eye "i want to see the red in your eye when i make you cum" he said causing her to quiver bringing her closer to the edge.

Each thrust made it harder for her to keep her eyes open she was losing control of her body, only the dread of not being able to satisfy Monroe's wishes keep them open. For a second time Angelina felt him bring her to the edge, a smirk appeared across monroes face telling her that her eyes had woged, she managed a brief smile before she fully woged and Monroe pushed her over the edge. This time Angelina's tight grip was too much and Monroe joined her in a climax. Both feeling spent and drained of energy, Angelina used the last of her energy to roll them over so she could lie on Monroes chest and slightly cover herself from the cold night air which she could feel now her head was beginning to clear.

They lay there in silence until Angelina could resist asking the question that had been on her mind since she saw the look in his eyes when she arrived, lifting her head up she rested her chin on Monroe's chest so she could be sure. "Monroe?" she asked unsure whether he had fallen asleep, Monroe opened his now brown eyes and look at her silently waiting for to continue. "Have you come back to me?" she waited for an answer slightly worried that her hope and desperation had leaked into her voice, it was a side of herself only Monroe had ever seen but she was not happy to share it.

Monroe didn't answer he lifted his gaze to the moon above them and questioned himself. He had spent so long denying his nature, avoiding temptation, he had put so much effort into it but now. laying here with Angelina in his arms it all seemed so pointless. This is who he was, he had fought with all he had and still here the same person he was at the start.

The entire time as he fought his nature he had felt a loss, a missing piece, but now he was whole he had acted on his urges and hadn't felt this good in years.

Monroe became aware of how long it was taking to answer looking down to Angelina he saw a heart broken expression which hurt him to see and sickened him to be the cause of "yes" he said. Instantly Angelina's face lightened up and happiness filled her eyes, he marveled at how beautiful they looked in the moonlight "it's time i start being me again" he said cupping her cheek.

Getting to his feet Monroe held out a hand to help Angelina up, he pulled her into a quick embrace kissing her on the top of her head causing her to giggle in a way which made his smile wider. Walking back to his house Monroe swung his arm over her shoulder and loved the way they slotted together perfectly.


	2. Meat

They managed to slip into the house unseen, Monroe was sure his neighbours would be active any minute now they'd be leaving for work, mowing the lawn or taking their kids to school. Luckily they avoided scaring any of them for life, closing the door behind him he turn to see Angelina standing by the stairs, the light shone through the coloured glass in the door throwing the colours onto her naked body.

Looking at the confusion on her face Monroe realised that she had never really been in this house, Angelina had burst into this house before but her exploration of the house was limited to the kitchen and living room. Walking forwards he took her hand and led her up the stair to the large king sized in his bed room. Collapsing into the bed Monroe closed his eyes and almost past out immediately, the bed springs creaked loudly as Angelina jumped next to him. crawling closer to him she draped her arms over his body and fell into a deep sleep into which Monroe quickly followed.

A dull buzzing noise brought Angelina out of her sleep, lifting her bedraggled hair up she spotted the source of the noise. On the bedside stable a black brink phone buzzed away, groaning loudly flopped back into the bed shaking it, closing her eyes again Angelina tried to be reclaimed by sleep. But the buzzing persisted, groaning loudly again she nudged Monroe trying to wake him, when that didn't work she sat up and pushed him with both arms.

But still he didn't wake up and the buzzing continued, her short fuse was lit, grabbing ahold of the phone Angelina hurled it at the wall in front of the bed. A loud smash finally woke Monroe as his phone broke the glass of a picture hanging on the wall, the frame shook violently and hit the floor smashing the glass into even smaller pieces. "What the hell was that?" asked Monroe fully woged ready to defend them against an intruder, "your phone" Angelina said lying back satisfied that she could grab a few more seconds of sleep.

Monroe slowly climbed out of bed and stretched wide "nice ass" he heard behind him quickly reminding him that he was naked. With the phone still buzzing away Monroe grabbed some clothes a quickly pulled them on, smirking slightly as Angelina moaned at him to turn off the phone. Carefully tip toeing around the broken glass Monroe scooped up the phone just as it stopped buzzing "thank god" said Angelina her voice muffled slightly now she had buried her face in the pillow. Looking over at the mop of red bed head reminded Monroe of the time they had broken into a cabin for a weekend holiday at the lake it was a fun time drinking, dancing and generally wrecking the place before they were chased out by the owners.

Looking through his phone Monroe opened the missed calls menu and groaned instantly "what?" asked Angelina, he looked over at her unsure whether he should say anything "nothing" he said. Turning off the phone he threw it onto a chair and climbed back into bed, instinctively Angelina curled up to him like a cat and quickly fell back to sleep and Monroe quickly followed.

A loud banging rang through the house this time Monroe was the first to wake up this time looking over and Angelina he saw she was fast asleep but probably wouldn't be for long. Rushing down the stairs Monroe reached for the door handle and stopped in his tracks, looking down he quickly checked he was in fact wearing clothes before pulling it open.

"Hey Nick" said Monroe reluctantly, he had begun to enjoy assisting the Grimm but he couldn't have chosen a worse time to visit. The Grimms threat to arrest Angelina was fresh in his mind. "Err hey" Nick said pushing past Monroe and walking into the living room scanning the house as he went, Monroe used to wonder whether this hypervigilance was a Grimm thing but today he had a feeling that Nick had a reason to be looking.

"So what do you need Nick?" Monroe said attempting to sound cheery to hide his nervousness "well" Nick said putting his hand on his hips "i tried calling but you didn't pick up so i thought id come over". Monroe nodded "i had a big repair order in so i've been working non stop" walking into the kitchen Monroe switched on the kettle and retrieved some mugs from the cupboard "so what did you need?". Nick pulled out his notepad from his jacket pocket, flipping through the pages he stopped at the one he was looking for and held it up for Monroe to see. On the page was a drawing on a mouse like wesen, the wesen had small beady eyes, large teeth and a pointy nose with long whiskers poking out of it, "You know what this is?" Nick asked.

Monroe nodded "its a Mauzhertz they're usually the shy library kind of guys their harmless really", Nick was about to continue but he was cut off by a thump coming from above them. Instinctively Nicks hand shot to his gun ready to draw if a threat showed itself "what was that?" he asked begin to move toward the door to begin his investigation of the sound. Panicking quickly Monroe jumped in front of Him stopping him in his tracks "probably the neighbours cat it gets through the window sometimes, so what happened?" he asked trying to direct Nick back to the picture.

"there was a murder a man was stabbed and thrown in a dumpster" Nick said taking his hand off his gun, satisfied with Monroe's explanation of the noise "the wesen was a neighbour of the victim". Flipping through the notebook again Nick showed Monroe a different drawing this time it was a snake like wesen, the drawing had large fangs and a forked tongue, slit eyes and a bald head "what about this one?" Nick asked. "Holy shit" exclaimed Monroe "you saw one of these with a Mauzhertz?" he asked taking the notepad from Nick to get a better look "this looks like a Lausenschlange they are nasty pieces of work not many people meet one and live". Nick took back the note pad and filed in away in his jacket pocket "they're that bad?" he asked, Monroe nodded "they're savage bastards and i'm surprised that a Mauzhertz could be near one a still be alive Lausenschlange see them as prey".

"So this Lausenschlange could be the murderer" Nick asked, the kettle pinged behind them Monroe poured the boiling water into the mugs he had laid out "definitely and i'd act quickly if i were you before your mousey friend there joins the last victim and you might not find the body this time". Monroe handed Nick a mug and took a large gulp from his own "Monroe?" Nick asked "that "cat" upstairs" Monroe put his mug on the counter "what about it?" Nick smiled smugly to himself "will she be getting that coffee anytime soon?" he said pointing at the third mug on the counter. Shocked at his own absent mindedness Monroe stutterd quickly trying to come up with a good enough lie to explain it, Nick chuckled lightly putting down his mug "i'll be going now have a nice day" he said walking out the kitchen and out of the house.

Another thump from above him told Monroe that Angelina had given up on going back to sleep, a few smaller thumps followed as Angelina came down the stairs now dressed in only one of Monroe's larger shirts. "Who was that?" she asked taking the mug Monroe offered her "Nick" he answered, instantly Angelina body stiffened and her eyes woged turning an angry red "don't worry" he said grabbing the shirt around her waist pulling her in for a kiss. "He doesn't know you're here" he finished holding her in the embrace, "i don't like it" she said "i can't stay here for long, not if he's going to turn up here just out of the blue" Monroe held her a little bit tighter at the thought of her fear. "I know" Monroe said kissing her lightly on the head "i don't think i can stay here either", Angelina looked up at him unsure of his sincerity "i'm not going to live like this anymore" Monroe said gesturing around him. Angelina put down her mug and took a step back crossing her arms "really?" she asked now sure he was joking "then just what are you going to do instead?", Monroe picked up his mug and emptied it into the sink.

"Right now i'm going to go out and buy some real food" he answered walking out of the kitchen and back up the stairs aware that Angelina was following close behind him, reaching the bedroom Monroe pulled on some socks he found in one of his draws and went over to the chair he left his phone on. "Angelina wheres my phone?" he asked digging between the cushions of the chair "here" she said holding the phone above he head "you got a call when you were talking to Nick" venom was clear in her voice when mentioning the Grimm's name.

Taking the phone Monroe shoved it into his back pocket "Who was it?" he asked Angelina shrugged "one of your clock buddies" she said using a fake enthusiasm "something about a clocktower i wasn't really listening". Monroe huffed loudly he wasn't surprised at her callous behaviour toward his business and the thought of working on the large oiled up gears of a clock tower didn't appeal to him. Pulling on some boots he went back down the stairs stopping on the last step and turned to Angelina who was still behind him "what are you doing?" he asked. "i'm going with you its boring as hell here without you" she said pushing past him she walked around the corner disappearing from Monroe's sight, a few minutes later she reappeared now wearing the clothes she worn the night before with his shirt replacing the one he destroyed.

They were out for a hour buying practically all the thing Monroe had prevented himself from enjoying, when they returned they were carrying bags filled with different alcohols, cigarettes and of course meat. Monroe grabbed the bags of meat and rushed to the kitchen, switching on the cookers he slapped the meat into a pan desperate to taste meat again. Angelina brought the other bags through and like Monroe tore into the contents, prying open the bottles of whiskey she took a long gulp straight from the bottle before handing it over to Monroe who quickly took the bottle copying Angelina by taking a large gulp.

Concentrating on cooking Monroe's attention was quickly draw back to Angelina who was chuckling to herself "what?" he asked slightly confused "you must really miss meat" she said using her finger to point her eyes. Looking over at his distaughted reflection in the side of his toaster he saw his red eyes staring back at him.

"I really have" he said, abandoning the pan Monroe grabbed the meat he had been cooking and tore of a piece of the undercooked meat, moaning in satisfaction he quickly devoured the meat and grabbed another from it plastic package. This time he didn't wait to cook the meat, fully woged he bit into the raw meat causing a little blood to drip down his chin, a faint growl came from beside him, looking over he saw a pair of hungry red eyes. Digging one hand into the bag of meat Monroe handed Angelina a slice of meat one which was slightly bloodier than his own, Angelina quickly grabbed the meat and took a massive bite into it.

Taking another bite out of the meat more blood was released, the blood ran down his neck and soaked into the collar of his shirt. The meat was better than he remembered the flavour on his tongue and the feeling of the blood dripping down his face reminded him of all the hunts he and Angelina used to go on, it reminded him of the taste of prey.


End file.
